Vendetta Revived
Story Ragnarok’s ship orbits around Pyros, as the Rustbucket slowly approaches. It initiates a cloaking device, as it docks nearby. Kevin, Manny and Alan jump to Ragnarok’s ship, making it inside. Alan: So, what’s the plan? Kevin: We find Ragnarok and we kill him. If there’s anyone else in our way, we beat them up. Manny: I like it. Alan: That’s fine and all. But what about the ship? If he activates it, Kevin: He won’t. He can’t. Not without the key. Alan: What happened to the key? Kevin: I hid it. He won’t get it. The group rounds the hall, when they bump into a group of Incursean soldiers. Incursean: Freeze! Kevin absorbs metal from the ground, and expands the size of his fist. He charges as the Incurseans fire blasters at him. He punches several away, as Manny charges into the battle as well. He tackles through several Incurseans, all of them flying back. Alan blasts one with fire, the Incursean exploding into sludge. Alan: Uh, was that supposed to happen? The sludge reforms, as the Lenopan reforms into an Incursean sludge form. Kevin: Sludges?! Incursean Sludge: (Irritated) We are Lenopans! All the Incurseans take an Incursean Sludge form, forming blaster hands. They fire sludge bombs at Kevin, who morphs his arms into a shield. He charges through, using the shield to slice through them. Manny draws his blasters, firing them and tearing through the Incursean Lenopans. They fire back, hitting Manny, pinning his foot down. Alan shoots fire, the Lenopans stepping back. They fire sludge at Alan, burying him. He releases a burst of flames, as the sludge his hardened, him breaking through. Alan: Fortunately, my powers are strong against you. Kevin punches an Incursean Lenopan, knocking them down. Another one jumps onto his back, as he slams them into the ground. Kevin goes to punch the Lenopan, when she raises her hands. Lucy: Wait, wait! Kevin! The Incursean Lenopan morphs into Lucy’s humanoid sludge form, Kevin stopping. Kevin: Lucy? Lucy: H-hey General. Kevin: Sorry, but how do I know you’re really you? Lucy: Ugh. Proof of me actually being me. How about, Ragnarok killed your dad? Kevin lowers his fist, his expression becoming upset. He helps Lucy stand, as Lucy smiles at him. Kevin: We’ll talk about this later. Lucy: Right. Kevin: Alan! Drive these guys off! Alan shits the ground with fire, a fire wave spreading through the hallway. The Incursean Lenopans are hit, as Kevin shields Lucy. They are all hardened from the heat, as they are petrified statues. Kevin comes off Lucy, who takes her human form. Lucy: Thanks, General! Kevin: Alright. What are you doing here? Lucy: Tack sent me undercover to try and convince the Lenopans to leave the war. I tried to get to my cousin Camille, who’s close to our cousin King Louie, but I got assigned here. There’s someone else in charge besides the Incurseans. Kevin: Yeah. The Chronians. They revived this ship from the past. Ragnarok is here. Lucy: Well, my cover is basically blown. Let’s kick his butt. Kevin: Yeah. Sure. Alan: Hold on! How do we know she’s on our side. She is a Kevin moves at Alan, covering his mouth with his hand. Kevin’s hand starts sizzling. Kevin: Don’t call her that. Lucy is a Plumber, and served under my command. You got a problem with her being on our side, then you can leave. Alan pushes Kevin off, still glaring down Lucy. Manny: Can we get to the part where we beat people up? Kevin: Sure. Anyone else on board? Lucy: Not that I know of. Though he is part of a mercenary group. There could be others. Kevin: Alright. Stay sharp. End Scene The group makes it to the bridge, where Ragnarok was working at the controls. He sees them in the reflection of the window, smiling. He turns to face them. Ragnarok: I figured you’d come crawling if I left some bread crumbs. Kevin: You’ve been avoiding me for quite some time, it sounds like. Ragnarok: There was no need to come after you, as my ship was destroyed. Now, (He holds his arms out.) I have it back. I will kill you, and pry the key off your corpse. Lucy: Good luck with that. Ragnarok: You brought backup? Kevin: They’re for your backup. No one is going to interfere. (He looks back at the group.) Right? Manny: Come on! Let me punch him just once! Kevin glares back at him. Manny: (Grumbling) Fine. Kevin pulls out taydenite from his pocket, absorbing it. He forms axe hands, as he charges at Ragnarok. Ragnarok dodges with ease, spin kicking at Kevin. Kevin ducks to the ground, jumping up and slamming into Ragnarok with his back. Ragnarok stumbles back, as Kevin spins around, swinging and releasing the axe from his hand, flying at Ragnarok. Ragnarok catches it and swings it at Kevin, who parries with the other one. Kevin: Okay, not my best plan. Ragnarok and Kevin clash several times, as Kevin reaches for Ragnarok. Ragnarok kicks Kevin away, as he drops the axe. Ragnarok raises his hand, firing a solar ray at Kevin, it causing him to drop to the ground. Kevin groans, as his taydenite armor is singed. Ragnarok: I gained a new ability. Solar energy blasts. Do you like it? Kevin lunges at Ragnarok, Ragnarok slamming his palm into Kevin’s face. He’s disoriented, as Ragnarok blasts Kevin with a solar blast. Kevin drops, his taydenite armor fading. Ragnarok: Even taydenite can only last so long against the power of the sun. Ragnarok points his palm at Kevin, it charging with solar energy. Kevin struggles to get up, when Ragnarok fires. Lucy dives in front of Kevin, taking the full of the attack. Lucy hits the ground, her body hardening instantly. She gasps in pain, her eyes full of fear. Kevin gets over to her, as her face hardens, her fear captured forever. Kevin holds her, tears forming. Ragnarok: Pesky sludge. Kevin charges and swings a fist at Ragnarok, Ragnarok catching Kevin’s hand. Kevin’s hands sparks, as Ragnarok is drained of energy. Ragnarok: Agh! Ragnarok drops to his knees, Kevin forming bags under his eyes. Kevin’s expression is murderous, as Ragnarok gives an intense stand back. Ragnarok: You don’t have the guts. Kevin touches metal from his chain, his arm being metal. He forms a blade, as he thrusts the blade at Ragnarok’s head. Lightning sparks, hitting Kevin and freezing him. Kevin is tossed across the room, as Ragnarok gasps in pain, panting heavily. Psychobos walks in, Ragnarok angry. Ragnarok: I had it under control. Psychobos: H-h-hardly. Manny: Hey! You interfere, I’ll interfere! Manny charges at Psychobos, when Crabdozer tackles him from the side, sending Manny flying into a wall. Manny tries to get up, when Gorvan catches him in an arm lock, Manny unable to break free. Alan: A Crabdozer? Alan uses his flames to fly away, as Crabdozer gives chase. It runs up the wall and leaps, catching Alan with its mouth. It crashes down, shaking the room, Lucy’s remains chipping. Crabdozer drops Alan, who was covered in slobber. Alan stands, when Liam kicks Alan in the head, knocking him out. Liam: Ba-gawk! Khyber walks in, whistling and calling Crabdozer back, which reverts as it walks over. Ragnarok and Psychobos walk over, as Khyber grabs Kevin, restraining him. Ragnarok’s foot is right by Lucy’s head. Kevin: You get away from her! Ragnarok: You were never strong enough to beat me. And now, you still aren’t. Ragnarok stomps down, shattering Lucy’s head. The rest of her remains breaks to dust, Kevin screaming. Psychobos: Throw them all in the brig. We m-m-must remain on schedule. End Scene The Chronian fleet comes out of light speed, rendezvousing with the Incursean flagship. On the Chronian Flagship, Sunny meets with Kronos. She has a sly and sultry expression, though Kronos doesn’t care. Sunny: Is this really a good idea? Kronos: It’s important for the worms to know where they stand. Sunny: Attea is planning a coup. When you get over there, they won’t want to talk. Kronos: Oh, I’m well aware of the frog’s coup, as well as hiring those mercenaries to assist. I’ll just simply crush them. Sunny: Ooh! (She leans up against Kronos, motioning her finger up and down his chest.) I love a tough and serious man. Kronos: Then I suggest you find one. I am a Titan. Sunny: An immortal creature. Like myself. Kronos: Anodites die. It just takes them longer. I can never die. Kronos brushes Sunny off, as Psyphon comes over. Psyphon: Sire. We are ready. Kronos: Good. Don’t die in the ambush. Kronos and Psyphon teleport away, Sunny pouting. Sunny: He takes that slimy insect instead of me! Hmph! In the throne room of the Incursean Flagship, Attea has an army of Incursean soldiers standing at the ready. Among them were Raff, Lieutenant Rana, Trumbipulor, Eighteight and Maul. Raff: Princess, are you sure this is wise? Attea: Yep. As soon as that crustacean unleashes his attack, we can wipe him out. If Kronos has no forces to possess, he can die. Kronos teleports aboard, with Psyphon and a legion of Chronians. Kronos: Well, are you expecting a battle, frog girl? Attea: (Miffed) You expecting a war? Kronos: This is simply my escort. Tell your soldiers to stand down, and we shall do no harm. Attea: Yeah right! Give up my throne! All these men, they all follow me! Along with a couple others. Ragnarok’s ship appears in the distance, its cannon pointed towards the Chronian fleet. Psychobos: Are we r-r-ready? These simpletons, and I use the term loosely, will be wiped out. Ragnarok: And once their leaders are all dead, we’ll take over, completely controlling the war. Khyber: And soon, John Smith will come to us. My prey will soon be mine. Psychobos: I t-t-told you to give up that p-p-pointless vendetta! It won’t ac-c-ccomplish anything. Ragnarok: Like Kevin’s vendetta against me. A hologram screen appears, showing Kryptal and Mummy. Kryptal: The cannon is loaded with corrodium. Psychobos: Excellent. By converting the hydrogen absorber into an energy c-c-converter, it is now a prime weapon, at least equal in d-d-deadliness as the Conquest Ray. Ragnarok walks over to the controls, typing. Ragnarok: On your command, sir. Psychobos: F-f-fire! Show them what happens when they insult the genius of Dr. Psychobos! The ship charges, and fires a corrodium beam. It hits a Chronian ship, hitting the shields. Kronos looks out the window, seeing the attack. The corrodium beam travels to other ships, hitting the shields. Kronos: Corrodium?! Attea: That’s right! Even if your shields protect you, the radiation will get your soldiers. Kronos: Perhaps I underestimated you, frog. Kronos snaps his fingers, as a group of the Chronians teleport away. Attea: That’s our cue. Attack! The Incurseans open fire, as Trumbipulor charge in, stampeding through the Chronians, which use energy swords to parry energy shots. Maul draws an energy sword, fighting on par with the Chronians. Eighteight opens fire with her blasters, then throwing a grenade. Psyphon fires a laser, intercepting the grenade. Attea lands by Psyphon, kicking him in the groins, him collapsing. She grabs him and jumps back, tossing him to Lieutenant Rana. On Ragnarok’s ship, the group of Chronians appear, drawing their energy swords. Three of them appear on the deck, while three of them appear in the engine room. Kryptal uses his ice breath, freezing some of them as Mummy extends bandages to attack. Khyber whistles, as Khyber’s Pet transforms into Time Panther, it roaring. Khyber: Trans-Chrono Panthera. The predator of Chronosapiens, time traveling creatures. It should be more than enough for you. Time Panther pounces at a Chronian, sucking the time energy out of it. The other Chronians back up nervously, as Ragnarok and Khyber take them down, the Time Panther eating them. Kronos watches as his Chronian soldiers are being pushed back. Trumbipulor charges at Kronos, as he fires a time ray. Trumbipulor is hit and sent flying, crashing through the Incurseans. Trumbipulor groans in pain, Kronos looking surprised. Kronos: Few creatures can survive that. I bet the rest of you aren’t so lucky. Kronos fires a time ray, turning most of the Incurseans to dust. The Chronians overwhelm the Incurseans after that, them getting Psyphon back from Rana. Rana goes for the attack, when a Chronian stabs him. Rana drops. Attea: Let me go! Chronians grab Attea, having surrounded the Incursean forces. Kronos walks over, summoning his scythe. Kronos: Not a bad attempt. But after I finish you, I’ll punish the mercenary group. Any last words? Attea: Yeah. Bleh! Attea stretches her tongue, swatting Kronos in the face. Kronos is angered, as he swings his scythe. Raff teleports in, tackling Kronos. Kronos stumbles back, as Attea breaks free from the Chronians. Raff: Attea! Raff tosses Attea the teleporter, as she sees Kronos get up, in a rage. Attea looks disgruntled, as she teleports away. Kronos: You. Any last words? Raff: Yes. (He inhales) All hail the Deathless Incursean Empire! Kronos slices at and cuts Raff, him screaming in pain. His inners burn, as he explodes. Kronos: Throw the rest of them in the dungeon. Let them burn by the corrodium radiation. I’m sure the crab will double cross the frog as well. Kronos and Psyphon teleport away, as a corrodium beam hits the Incursean ship, irradiating it. The Chronian flagship pulls off, leaving. Psychobos: Af-f-fter it! The Titan, and I use the term loosely, is most likely onboard. Characters * Kevin Levin * Manny Armstrong * Alan * Lucy Mann (death) Villains * Black Hawks ** Ragnarok ** Dr. Psychobos ** Gorvan ** Liam ** Khyber ** Khyber's Pet ** Kryptal ** Mummy * Incursean Army ** Attea ** Raff (death) ** Trumbipulor ** Lieutenant Rana (death) ** Eighteight ** Maul * Chronian Army ** Kronos ** Sunny ** Psyphon ** Lenopans Aliens By Khyber's Pet * Crabdozer * Time Panther (first re-appearance) Trivia * Kevin's vendetta ends in defeat. * It's revealed that Lucy was unable to convince the Lenopans to stand down. * It's revealed that the Black Hawks are operating on their own in an attempt to take control. They seemingly worked for both Chronians and Incurseans. * This is the first time that all the members of the Black Hawks appear together. * Sunny tries to flirt with Kronos, which fails. * Attea loses all power, but escapes with her life. * Raff sacrifices himself. * Lucy's death is one of the few main character deaths to not have the dying wipe the tears away from the living, which is a signature scene in the John Smith 10 Franchise. * Lucy's death will have a major impact on the Lenopan arc. * This is the first episode that Kronos appears in that the word "Time" is not in the title. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Sludge Puppy War Category:John Smith 10: Kronos Arc